


paint me

by stellarwoojins



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But it's okay, Changlix if you squint, Fluff, He has a lot of hope, I wrote this during state testing/exams, It's Minho-centric what do you expect, Jeongin shows up for a hot second, Jisung comes in at the end, Jisung is dense, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mayhaps I'll develop this world a bit more if it gets enough love, Mayhaps Minho is crushing, Minho is a lonely child, Soulmates, Tbh he's mentioned, i hope it sounded better than how i thought it would be, implied seungjin, minho is flirty, oh well, oof i can't flirt to save my life, woochan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwoojins/pseuds/stellarwoojins
Summary: a short drabble on minho waiting for his soulmate, and finally finding him after years.





	paint me

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's based off of MAMAMOO's song because it's a great song and my ult Moonbyul sang in it
> 
> yes I named a fic about my ult group after a song from my other ult group
> 
> that is all

In math, there were always outliers and missing numbers.

In art, there were always unfinished pieces and blank canvases.

In history, there were always missing pieces and unknown accounts.

In language arts, there were always misspelled words and a missing spark of imagination.

 

lee minho had always known something was missing. sure, he had hyunjin and seungmin, but they were always together for everything.

his twelve-year old mind knew that the two were meant to be, like soulmates.

but that was okay, he knew, deep down, that there'd be something, someone waiting for him.

so when he moved and bid farewell to seungmin and hyunjin, his sadness was soon washed away.

 

chan and changbin were good friends, and felix from dance, but felix didn't understand what minho meant about missing something.

jeongin was the little brother of the group, and when minho moved on to high school, the former would have years until they'd be reunited.

but that was okay, he knew, deep down, that there'd be something, someone waiting for him.

 

when it was chan's year to graduate, he and changbin told minho that this would be _the_ year.

they said that every year anyways.

he began to see less of chan, the older busy trying to court woojin, and changbin was enamoured with felix.

but that was okay, he knew, deep down, that there'd be something, someone waiting for him.

 

and there really was, because chan was right, changbin was right, and minho wasn't alone anymore.

 

enter han jisung. he was felix's age, a year or so younger than minho.

when they met, they knew.

because to each other, they were that something, someone they had been waiting for.

 

it took one phone call, minho trying to get ahold of felix when the latter hadn't been there for dance.

 

"hello? felix? where have you bee-"

"hey, sorry to disappoint, but felix is half-dead with a fever."

"who's speaking?"

"it's jisung."

"ah, felix's friend, right?"

"yeah! i think we've bumped into each other at the boba shop near school."

"did anyone tell you that you have stars in your eyes?"

"is this your way of saying yes to us having met before-"

"jisung, it's you."  
  
"yeah, who else would i be?"

 

the next time they met, it was inside the gymnasium during one of the stupid dinner dances the school held.

"did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?"   
oh right, jisung had dyed his hair into the shade of golden ichor. which meant the death of minho.

"you know how stupid pickup lines are?"  
"yeah, just as stupid as this dance, wanna get out of here?"

"only if we're getting food."  


and that night, minho decided that cheesecake was now his favorite food.

 

it took until minho's senior year for jisung to come up to him, a year for them to grow closer and inseperable.

but it was worth it.

that was okay, because this time, he truly knew, deep down, that there'd be something, someone waiting for him.

and that someone was jisung.

 

because everything in life took it's time, and for that, lee minho was grateful.

grateful for all the time that he had to cherish with han jisung.

grateful, for everything that fell into place at the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda want to write a sequel to this in jisung's perspective or rewrite this because of how rushed it was- this is kinda an apology for not getting the hogwarts au chapter out in time; i've just seen so many hogwarts au's and i feel really unmotivated to continue it BUT i definitely will, nan would kill me if i didn't haha oKAY BYE THANKS FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS I REPLY TO EVERYTHING THANK YOU BUBS  
> \--------------------------------  
> find me on;
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanbyulites/)


End file.
